


The Hardest Days

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kira returns to Orb.





	The Hardest Days

**Author's Note:**

> from porn_tree, some years ago... (a prompt meme, porn not required)

The hardest days were not the first days. No, the first week was perhaps the easiest. He could pretend, she could pretend -- and neither knew the other was pretending and everything was fine as his skin quickly turned the same sun-kissed bronze as hers.

The second week was when everything began to ache.

The third week was when the years unraveled and Kira truly felt that the bedroom his parents had given him was his and not the guest room. The third week was when he invited Cagalli to come over and watch a movie because his parents were out of town for a few days and even though he had spent plenty of time living alone over the years, it was never really in an empty house.

She had happily ditched her security detail and joined him, amused that he'd decided to stay with his parents instead of finding his own place.

He'd told her that eventually he would, when he was ready.

She made popcorn. He started the movie. She put it all in one bowl. He didn't comment, instead keeping his eyes on the screen as his fingers brushed hers again and again.

He brushed his fingers up against her wrist. Something onscreen exploded. The popcorn - there wasn't that much left anyway - ended up on the floor. She was on his lap, kissing him.

"Really?" Kira managed once Cagalli shifted back a bit. There was a strange look on her face - it took him a second to realize that she was expecting rejection. He was too busy wondering if they could get up and to his bedroom - no longer the guest room - without crushing any popcorn into the carpet.

"Yeah," Cagalli managed. "I..."

A moment later, they both smiled. The hardest days were over.


End file.
